


Just Play Along

by BillieLiar



Series: The Thief and the Blackguard [1]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Communication, Consent, Emotions, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Overstimulation, Service Kink, Service Top, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieLiar/pseuds/BillieLiar
Summary: “And, what am I, according to you?”Cait’s head snapped back up, her wide gold eyes locking with his only for a moment before she once again looked away, hitching the corner of her mouth up in one of the usual mildly mocking expressions she adopted whenever questioned about something too personal.“You’re a massive pain in my ass, is what you are. But, fortunately for you, your particular task has caught my attention and I’d like to see how it plays out.”
Relationships: Charname/Dorn Il-Khan, Female Charname/Dorn Il-Khan
Series: The Thief and the Blackguard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I was doing a replay and wanted to find some nice soft redemptive fluff for my favorite Large Bisexual Boy. Turns out there isn't much, so I made some. Sorry for my very clear and obvious fetishes.

Cait sighed in frustration as she slumped back into her seat across from Dorn. He eyed her with what might have seemed like concern from a more amicable person, but coming from Dorn she assumed it was just annoyance at her weakness over this whole situation.

“They’re not coming back.” She let this out in a murmur, her tone full of regret and disappointment. Dorn guessed (correctly) that she must have fought against the group’s decision as bitterly as she usually did when defending his presence against their more judgmental complaints. “They said they won’t hang around and watch me, uh... work with you or whatever we’re doing. I’ll meet up with them once we’ve figured out your whole,” she gestured vaguely at his hulking form across from her, “situation, I guess.”

Dorn grunted an acceptance of this statement, “Good riddance.”

Cait furrowed her brow and set her shoulders squarely as she leaned back against the smooth wood back of the tavern seat, wearing an uncharacteristically sincere expression.

“Dorn, those are my friends. I know,” here she sighed, “I know Jaheira can be a little uptight, I know we might all be too I don’t know… Idealistic, or whatever it is you’d call it… But I really did want us to all be able to help you out. I  _ am  _ sorry they won’t listen to me when I tell them that you’re…” She trailed off, instead shifting her focus to fidgeting distractedly with the stem of her heavy glass wine goblet.

Dorn rested one of his heavy, plate armor-clad arms on the table in front of him and leaned forward a miniscule amount. It was foolish, he knew, to be so hung up on some self-righteous half-elf’s opinion of him, but despite his better judgment it had become rather important to him over the past however-many-weeks they’d been travelling together. Truly, he was shocked that either she or her companions had allowed him to remain in their troupe for so long. This was largely, he knew, because Cait herself had so immediately latched onto the importance of his quest. She had told the others that Dorn was someone who needed their help, no different than anyone else they might have come across while wandering the cliffs of the sword coast. He  _ had _ truly needed their help, an admission which had been both deeply humiliating and morally troubling to him at the time. Cait and her group were all far too soft for his taste in a typical situation. Cait spent most of her interactions with the citizens they encountered on a near-daily basis simpering and soothing their anxieties. In private she had a much more cutting sense of humor, often teasing those who had been more irksome and demanding of their help in recent history. Her fingers, he knew, were also excessively sticky. Any personage she deemed to be wealthier than they deserved would swiftly and silently be divested of their gold and baubles. He found her chaotic sense of right and wrong incredibly fascinating, and his interest in her was rapidly becoming irritating.

“And, what am I, according to you?”

Cait’s head snapped back up, her wide gold eyes locking with his only for a moment before she once again looked away, hitching the corner of her mouth up in one of the usual mildly mocking expressions she adopted whenever questioned about something too personal.

“You’re a massive pain in my ass, is what you are. But, fortunately for you, your particular task has caught my attention and I’d like to see how it plays out.”

Dorn smirked and leaned back in his chair, hitching one of his arms over the back of the chair next to him. Still, some lingering stray emotion squirmed in his gut. Whatever it was, it was an unpleasant sensation that he hadn’t felt in recent memory, something akin to guilt. He scrubbed one of his calloused hands over his jaw and made an exasperated sound in the back of his throat.

“I am sorry.”

Cait looked up from her drink, her look of surprise quickly morphing into a wide smile. She looked almost… proud of him? He shuddered with distaste at the pleasure that expression brought him.

“Sorry for what? And since when do you say sorry?”

The half-orc made a face that indicated that somewhere under his dark blue-black features he might have been blushing.

“For not… behaving myself more honorably around your friends. I value your assistance, and I should have handled myself in a more… respectful manner around those whose company you value. There are not many people who would help someone like me with the dedication that you have. I apologize for my disrespect.”

Cait blinked, obviously at a loss for words either from his apology or from the fact that those were the most words she’d ever heard the blackguard string together at once. 

“Oh, uh… thanks. Thanks for apologizing.”

They sat in an amicable silence for some time, idly drinking their beverages and watching the other patrons of the bar. After a while Cait made a small pleased sound and tapped her fingers on the tabletop between them.

“Get a load of that guy.”

She tilted her chin to indicate a well dressed-- if weak figured-- man seated alone at the back of the dining hall. This was a game the two of them had often played in the many later evenings where they were the only party members remaining awake and drinking. Cait would identify the wealthiest (and most foolish looking) person in the room, she would then make a bet with Dorn. The bet would contain varying details, but always ended in the same goal: paid drinks.

“Give me, hm, ten minutes. Ten minutes, he pays one way or another.”

Dorn scoffed. “Boring. You haven’t given yourself enough limitations.”

Cait sighed, but this was also part of the game. She introduced the first outline, he encouraged escalation.

“Five minutes, and you can’t steal the payment.”

“What!? I am not covering the tab if he doesn’t shell out, you’ve had like eight ales.”

Dorn smirked, crossing his heavy arms across his chest.

“Too much for you?”

Cait laughed and puffed out her own substantially smaller chest.

“Fat chance, I just thought you’d do better than that.”

She smiled one of her coy smiles at him and he found himself returning it despite himself. For just one moment he toyed with the idea of suggesting she make him her mark for the night, an idea that plagued him most evenings she started this game up. He could maybe even switch up the endgame to involve more of a focus on which room she ended up in for the night… But, no. He had more pressing matters to deal with than some brief entanglement with this woman who likely thought of him as no more than a strong arm that was useful to have around in a dangerous situation. The last time he had assumed a woman’s attentions towards him were sincere it had ended with her raising a small army of undead against him at the base of a bloodied cliff. It was probably better that he just play the game and save his simmering lust for when he was alone in his room, as he usually did. He leaned forward and grinned rather menacingly as he decided to up the ante.

“Screw the time limit, then. I don’t just want  _ these  _ drinks paid for. I want you to give him the full treatment. Flirt him and ply him with drink until he’s under the table and you and I can just walk out with our bill in his hand.”

“So the endgame is…”

“He should wake up with no idea as to whether or not you were even real until he notices the lightness in his coin purse.”

She grinned in a way that might have come across as positively evil on anyone with a history of lower traditional moral standards than hers.

“Deal.”

She shot up from her chair and promptly disappeared into the throng of commoners surrounding the bar itself. It was one of her usual tactics, to never approach the mark from the table where the rest of her group was seated. She’d come over from the bar, just some lonely wanderer looking for some company for the night. She was such a dainty looking little thing that pretty much anyone she batted her eyelashes at would immediately scramble to make room on the seat next to them before expressing concern that someone as young and obviously vulnerable as this short, lithe creature might be wandering the expanse of Faerûn on her own. 

She denied still that the first time they’d spoken in the dining hall of the Friendly Arms Inn had been in an attempt to make him her mark for the evening, but even if it had not been the case he had still succumbed to her displayed facade of weakness. It was what had caused his brisk dismissal of her as she had done her best to sway him into allowing her a seat at his table. That was, however, in the days before he had gotten to know her unique brand of brutal resourcefulness. First through reputation, and then in more detail in person some time later when he’d managed to catch up with her when it had become clear he was not going to be able to complete his quest unaided. 

Cait was, despite his early judgments of her, just as capable of decisively slaughtering any offensive personage as he was. She was simply more selective about who, where, and when her lethal blows struck down. It was unusual. Usually one with her constant wide-eyed love of the world around her would have protested the killings he found himself reveling in whenever he had the opportunity to participate in them with her group. She only baulked if he took pleasure in a death that was not, as she would say, earned. It had been a confusing and fragile line he had had to learn to walk around her and her companions. She had noted his effort, and perhaps that’s why she had more patience with him than her companions had. She was right, though. Jaheira was entirely too uptight.

When Cait reemerged from the crowd at the bar she looked different enough that if the man had noted her sitting with the half-orc he might not place this waif as the same person. Her cloak had been removed and likely stuffed into her low-slung bag, and her battered leather outer shell had been loosened on her torso in such a way that her usually appropriately covered cleavage and throat were entirely visible. She had let her vivid red hair down from its braid, and it hung loose and slightly curled around her pleasant, round face. She clutched her newly acquired mug of beer and scanned the hall nervously, appearing to be uncertain as to where she would be welcome to sit. Finally, after hemming and hawing and working herself up nearly to the point of tears over where she was supposed to go, her eyes settled on the well-dressed man drinking alone at the back of the crowded tavern. Her eyes lit with interest, and Dorn watched the man carefully. He had taken note of her as soon as she’d emerged from the throng, and seemed genuinely pleased when she began making her way timidly over to him. She meekly introduced herself, extending a pale hand which the gentleman took graciously before gingerly kissing her knuckles.

Dorn chuckled to himself, “This poor imbecile.”

As Cait took the seat across from the gentleman Dorn’s view was blocked by the shapely form of a tall strong-featured woman.

“You look lonely, mind if I join you?” The woman smirked, already drawing out and dropping herself into Cait’s seat across from him. 

Dorn tensed, the cutting refusal of her company poised on his tongue and he was preparing to properly scare the woman off until he noticed Cait’s demeanor over his new companion’s shoulder. She had stopped pretending to be raptly focused on whatever story the man was regaling her with and was instead glaring in Dorn’s direction with a look that was obviously intended to cause the woman across from him to spontaneously combust. When she saw him looking in her direction, though, she grinned and winked before turning back to her victim and laughing breathily at some comment he’d made. Dorn turned to his new companion and decided to take a page from Cait’s book. He had no idea how to be charming, but as she herself had told him that was often not the correct approach. One must observe the mark and behave appropriately according to how they desired one to act. This woman had approached him, an openly hostile and intimidating half-orc wearing war-worn full plate mail and surrounded by empty tankards. She was likely not here for charismatic finesse. 

He eyed this new woman up and down, noting her heavy bosom and generally pleasant features. She was muscled in the way a person who did much heavy lifting on a daily basis would be, and her clothing was the plain rough fabric of a local. Weeks ago, she would have been the exact type of person he would have sought out for an evening’s entertainment, but today he found his interest to be forced and hollow. Still, it was worth it to irritate Cait. He leaned forward towards the newcomer and ran his tongue absentmindedly over the edges of his teeth.

“I do not mind.”

The woman grinned and began to chat with him pleasantly. He did his best to pay attention, but rightly assumed that the conversation was more to eliminate the possibility of him murdering or otherwise inconveniencing her should he accompany her home at the end of their flirtations and thus it was not entirely necessary for him to appear invested. He grunted the occasional agreement or affirmation, but mostly he kept an eye on Cait as she encouraged the wealthy gentleman to down what appeared to be his fifth glass of the rather bitter wine which this establishment served. After a few minutes of chatter the woman clapped her hands once in satisfaction.

“So, I think we’re all good here. The Wizard and Feldepost's are full and my house is closer than the Juggler. Shall we?”

The woman stood at the same time that Cait’s man at the back of the room dropped face-first into his plate of cold chicken. Dorn looked up at the woman and quickly sorted through his options. An evening’s encounter might alleviate the irritating pull he felt towards Cait, but on the other hand he truly did not feel the urge to accompany this woman anywhere, and any forced acts of passion on his part would surely do nothing but feed the fire burning within him. No, it would be far better to relieve himself and fall restlessly to sleep in an empty bed as he usually did.

“No.” He said this with his usual brisk shortness, but the immediate look of mild hurt in the woman’s eyes struck him differently now than it would have before his time with Cait. “I thank you for your interest and time, but I am--”

“Ready to go?”

Cait appeared suddenly at his side, barely at his own eye level even when he was seated. She looked annoyed, and Dorn looked over to confirm that she had, in fact, been successful. The man’s purse was sitting on the table, still hanging open after having paid their tab from his half-conscious position laying on the table. Typically this game ended in her bringing him the last drink for them to gloat over, but tonight she had returned empty-handed and agitated. 

“Already?” He asked with an attempt at an amused smirk.

“Yeah, I hear the inns are filling up.”

Dorn looked back at the woman who had never, to his knowledge, given her name. She gave him a knowing smile before nodding pleasantly at him and wandering back into the crowd. Cait grabbed her pack from under the table where she’d left it without looking at him, and Dorn became suddenly aware that the game had ended early. She slung the bag’s strap over her shoulder and promptly headed to the tavern’s door without so much at looking at him. While it had been quite some time since he had cared enough to notice, Dorn was more than capable of identifying the hurt and frustrated anger she was so obviously displaying in her body language. That not-quite-guilt squirmed again in his guts, and he quickly gathered his things and followed her out the door.

The bitter cold outside explained the fullness of the tavern. Snow was beginning to fall, and was quickly frosting the edges of Cait’s still loose hair.

“Feldepost's, the Juggler, or the Wizard?”

“Everything but the Juggler is full.”

Cait turned and glared at him. “Did your  _ date  _ tell you that?”

Dorn cocked his head. “That woman mentioned it, yes.”

Cait rolled her eyes and stomped in the direction of The Jovial Juggler without comment, and Dorn followed behind in an easy lockstep. He found himself growing more and more angry with each step and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe it was the hypocrisy of her obvious jealousy when not only had she not staked any claim on him, but had been in the process doing the same exact thing not twenty feet away from him. He grit his teeth and remained aggressively silent for several paces, before his fragile temper predictably shattered.

“What the fuck are you so upset about?”

Cait stopped in her tracks and turned on him so suddenly he didn’t have the chance to stop and nearly collided into her. She clenched her fists and glared up at him with such fire he was nearly genuinely concerned she would attack him. She ground her teeth and rumbled out a low growl before saying through gritted teeth,

“You weren’t even paying attention.”

Dorn’s heavy brows furrowed together and he snapped back with a ferocity he usually reserved for people he wasn’t as deeply committed to as the tiny woman in front of him.

“Like fuck I wasn’t! I didn’t hear a godsdamn thing that woman said because I was so fucking fixated on you and when you were gonna finish your godsdamned game and come back to me!”

“Well you coulda fuckin’ fooled me!”

Dorn let out a muffled roar and instinctively leaned forward across the narrow gap between them, his unburdoned hand shooting up and gripping her loose hair, yanking it down and back into a tangled fistful at the base of her neck and grumbling out a low growl of his own. Her chest was heaving, and the ever-present need to possess her was becoming rapidly overwhelming. He released her and took several steps back, readjusting his pack on his back so he had both hands free unless she did decide to draw the stiletto on her hip. He pushed his anger down and heaved several deep breaths. He realized, suddenly, how tired he was. How deeply bone-tired he was of the constant loneliness, of the constant self control and the lack of emotional connection he had once valued as much as any being. Suddenly Cait's behavior began to make sense, and for the first time in longer than he cared to mention a small glimmer of hope rushed through him.

“Why do you always defend me?”

Cait looked confused at the sudden change of tone. She froze, clenching her fists at her sides as she calculated what the right way to handle this situation was.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“A lie. Why do you defend me against your people’s entirely justified-- by your own standards-- distaste for my behavior? Why are  _ you _ nearly as dedicated to  _ my _ mission as I am?”

“Because I help people! That’s what I do!” She threw her arms in the air in exasperation before turning and returning to her march towards the inn.

Dorn sped his steps to catch up, uncharacteristically unwilling to drop the subject. He reached her side and slowed his pace to stay shoulder-to-shoulder with her as she attempted to storm away.

“That’s not an answer.”

Cait’s steps slowed marginally and she avoided turning her head to look at him. She tucked her thumbs under the straps of her pack and fixated on the ground before her feet. When she didn’t immediately respond Dorn reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and turn towards him.

“Cait. Tell me.”

She refused to meet his gaze, stubbornly glaring at the toes of his boots as she somehow managed to avoid him from ten inches away. He was surprised when the word forced itself from his throat, and even more surprised when his voice broke slightly in the middle of it.

“Please.”

She tugged her arm out of his grip, and continued to glare at the ground. For a moment he considered leaving, giving her some space and meeting up with her tomorrow when this mood had passed over both of them. But then she whispered something so quietly in the direction of his greaves that he almost missed it.

“I don’t know.”

Cait resumed the journey to the inn, but this time she stayed at her usual leisurely pace. Dorn continued alongside her in silence, suddenly acutely aware of his own idiocy. As they walked, Cait began to shiver. Her cloak was still in the bag resting against her hip, and she likely wouldn’t want to admit her own mistake by withdrawing it and putting it on. He knew better than to point this out, and allowed her to quietly suffer alongside him in their moving atmosphere of discomfort which hung around them.

The Jovial Juggler wasn’t a far walk, and before he had managed to come up with the right thing to say next they had arrived. Cait waved a pleasant greeting to Officer Vai, and Dorn did his best to come to terms with the fact that that would likely be the end of that particular conversation. They waded through the crowd towards the bar, where Cait shouted to the bartender over the din being caused by the institution’s patrons.

“Hey can we get a couple of rooms?”

The innkeeper shook his meaty, balding head.

“Just got the one left!”

A cold bolt of lightning shot through both of them at the same time, and they both simultaneously shouted.

“You’re kidding me!”

“You’d best find a second, man, lest I feel the need to take yours!”

The innkeeper laughed jovially, obviously more than a little used to his share of threats.

“You want it or not?”

Cait flushed and hesitated, and suddenly Dorn made a decision.

“Yes.”


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obvious title much?

“Hey can we get a couple of rooms?”

The innkeeper shook his meaty, balding head.

“Just got the one left!”

A cold bolt of lightning shot through both of them at the same time, and they both simultaneously shouted.

“You’re kidding me!”

“You’d best find a second, man, lest I feel the need to take yours!”

The innkeeper laughed jovially, obviously more than a little used to his share of threats.

“You want it or not?”

Cait flushed and hesitated, and suddenly Dorn made a decision.

“Yes.”

Cait didn’t turn to look at him, just put the eight gold pieces on the bartop and took the key from the man. They moved through the throngs in silence, climbing the comparatively vacant staircase steeped in a tense silence that Dorn couldn’t identify as positive or negative. He decided to offer a final safety net to her, if she declined it he would do his best to ensure that they were at least on the same page before whatever was about to happen happened.

“I can make camp outside of town. The cold does not bother me.”

Cait neither hesitated nor looked at him.

“No.”

They arrived at the heavy wooden door of their assigned room. It was one of the nicer ones, not their typical fare. They stepped inside, and Dorn closed and locked the door behind him. Cait approached one of the armchairs in the little seating area between the entrance and the bed. She rested one of her long-fingered hands on the back of the chair, and began gently tracing the lines of the seams in the back of the upholstery.

“Cait, I--”

“I don’t know how you feel about me, Dorn, I can’t tell. I feel like I throw every possible signal at you short of just telling you to fuck me or hold me or SOMETHING and you don’t respond. Or, if you do respond it’s just tongue-and-cheek and I’ve no idea if… if I should push or just…”

She trailed off with a sigh, crossing her arms across her chest defensively and turning to face her beloved personal antagonist, flushed and teary-eyed with emotions he hadn’t ever seen her display so openly. A soft feeling alighted in his chest that he had never felt before, a warm feeling similar to the sensation of a warm beverage after a day’s labor in bitter cold. It spread through his chest and into his gut where it soothed that squirming worm of doubt and confusion that had lived within him since he had first laid eyes on the woman in front of him. 

“Why did you get angry before?”

Cait’s complexion did little to mask her mortification at being asked a direct question which she could not seemingly avoid. He needed her to say something first, needed her to tell him he could trust her, that after these long months of emptiness and anger he might have finally found someone who wouldn’t stab him in the back and leave him for dead at the first profitable opportunity. She scuffed the toe of her boot on the threadbare carpet under their feet, and wrung her hands anxiously in front of her.

“I… I don’t...” She looked around the room, desperate for something-- anything-- to focus on other than the twisted knot of emotion within her or the half-orc across from her. Inevitably she failed, and her gaze alighted on Dorn’s rough, wind-chapped face. “You only flirt with me.”

“You flirt with everyone.”

“Yeah, but you only flirt with me.”

“I fail to see why this is an issue worthy of your anger, you do not often become openly hostile without provocation, and my behavior was fully in line with the boundaries of our… arrangement.”

Cait stomped her foot petulantly and made a series of unidentifiable noises intended to communicate frustration.

“But you’re SUPPOSED to flirt with me until then maybe someday I’ll be off flirting with some guy and you’ll suddenly get jealous enough to finally fucking admit that… that…”

“What, Cait? What do I need to admit?” He took two eager steps forward, already beginning the process of unfastening the heavy plates of armor from his shoulders and chest as his breathing began to accelerate. He watched the rise and fall of her chest quicken as she watched him, her body instinctively leaning towards him even from across the room as she fought whatever it was that lived between them.

“Admit that you have like… feelings or whatever about me.”

“And what are  _ your  _ feelings, Cait?”

Her arms fell limply to her sides. She looked smaller to him, now, than she had since that first time he’d seen her, when he had judged her so wrongly as someone it would be meaningless for him to dismiss. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

“My adopted father lied to me about who I was and the danger I was in for my entire life before thrusting me into a brutal world without preparation or support other than those friends of mine you can’t seem to stand the presence of. You are not the only one with trust issues.”

He dropped his armor to the ground where it fell, unheeded, into a disorganized pile which he stepped around as he approached her slowly, cautiously. Her eyes were wild and suddenly she felt very much like a horse being soothed away from bolting. Dorn unfastened the leather bracers at his wrists and dropped them to the floor along with the rest of his encasements. He looked her directly in the eyes, deciding that if he was going to do this he was going to do it effectively enough that when he was done there would be no more questions and he could finally,  _ finally  _ close the gap between them and touch her.

“I don’t ever stop thinking about you. I don’t know why I keep playing along with your game, I can tell what it’s meant to do. Every time you start it I have to stop myself from begging you to mark  _ me,  _ to flirt and cajole me into fawning over you like the lovesick idiot that… that I am.”

She was fully crying now. The silent tears poured down over her cheeks, and he hoped that that was a good thing. It wasn’t usually a good thing when people cried after he spoke, but sometimes, he knew, it could be. When she spoke it came with the kind of gasped rush of air that typically preceded a sob. Gods, he wanted to touch her.

“I ache at night. Do you ache? Do you get so lonely you could scream and rip the whole world apart for just the tiny sliver of a chance that maybe, just  _ maybe  _ someone could make it stop?”

He nodded firmly, his hands and legs twitching with the restrained urge to just go ahead and call that good enough, to move forward and grab her and just--

“And then I met somebody who I at least think can understand  _ some _ of what I’m going through, and I want him… I-I want  _ you  _ so badly I could throw a tantrum over it if I let myself, but I’m so fucking scared that if I do it’ll hurt. That you would lay with me for the night before going off on your own after the call of your accursed anonymous “Patron” and leaving me the next day. Or that you’d laugh, or that you’d just leave on your own will and I wouldn’t have anyone to talk to on these nights I’m supposed to sleep, but how am I gonna sleep when the only things I dream about are you or my impending, painful, inevitable death as it has been fortold by every godsdamn witch and random fucking gnome we come across and even then--”

It was enough. He couldn’t take it anymore. He crossed the space between them in two long strides and stooped to crash his mouth down onto hers. He clung to her like a drowning man might cling to a floating scrap of wood and poured himself into the kiss. When she was too shocked to immediately reciprocate he growled and gripped her face between his strong, rough hands. He bit fiercely at her lower lip, his two short tusks cutting sharply into her soft flesh and eliciting the desired response of a small gasp from her. He took the opportunity and angled her head back, deepening the kiss and continuing to grip and bite at her until he had worked her into a frenzy. She kissed him back heatedly, forcing both of her hands into his thick, wiry hair and tugging him even closer. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his hips as he ground the extremely obvious physical evidence of his attraction to her against her core. She all but screamed in pleasure and her arms clung around his neck as her entire body shook. He pulled his face away from hers just enough so that he could see her expression. Upon witnessing the glassy-eyed look of satisfaction he smiled hugely.

“Really? You’ve already spent yourself once for me that easily, little one?”

Cait flushed and weakly smacked at his rough wool-clad shoulder.

“Shut up, it’s been a while”

He gingerly laid her out on the bed before straightening and removing his undershirt. He allowed her to gleefully ogle him for a few moments, enjoying the attention for once in his life. He gazed down at her and ran one of his hands sensuously down her still fully-clothed torso before gripping her hips and yanking her slightly closer to the edge of the bed. He bent and crawled the short distance up her body, kissing and scraping his sharp teeth across the tops of her still partially exposed breasts and up the column of her throat with long, slow movements. He nuzzled gently at the soft flesh just behind her ear before whispering softly into it.

“And have you not been furiously rubbing yourself to completion each night for me, as I have for you?”

She moaned, deep and low in her throat, her entire body arched up into his and he forced her hips back down onto the soft feather mattress with his powerful grip. She whimpered in protest and wound her fingers back into his hair, tugging with futile insistence in the hope that he might kiss her again soon. No, he decided, she could wait for that until she could properly beg him. He bit hard at the unmarred flesh of her throat and she well and truly screamed this time. One of his hands shot up and pressed over her mouth as he began to suck a large and hopefully dark bruise into her neck. He released her skin with a wet smack and sat up on his haunches, one knee on either side of her hips to keep her from moving to find the friction she so obviously needed between her legs. He kept his hand pressed firmly over her mouth, having suddenly decided that this time it would be he who did the bulk of the talking. Using his free hand he began to slowly tug the laces from the restrictive suit of leather armor she always seemed to be wearing’s torso.

“I would’ve thought you’d have been taking all those pretty boys you’ve had buying our meals up to your room.”

He felt her smile against his palm, and heard the single syllable of sound she attempted to force out clearly despite the muffling of his hand.

“Good.”

He snarled and moved his free hand from her laces to press against the large dark purple bruise which was now monopolizing the entire right side of her neck. He pressed his clawed thumb against the mark firmly, causing it to ache in a way that made her clench her thighs even tighter together underneath him.

“Well, there won’t be any more of that now, will there be?”

He looked into his lover’s eyes, the last little glint of self-doubt in his own dark eyes fading even as she gazed into them. She nodded, and raised her two hands to tug his away from her mouth. She didn’t speak, simply nuzzled her cheek against his palm with such gentle tenderness that he couldn’t seem to breathe.

“Tell me, my love.”

The words felt forign, but they came from his lips without asking for permission first. Dorn Il-Khan was not a being who typically used affectionate terms, but he was also typically not one to woo do-gooders such as the one who was currently attempting to grind her hips up into his.

“You won’t leave?”

He shook his head, knowing it to be true that now he could no longer force himself to go anywhere she would not accompany him. That would surely cause quite a mess with his Patron, but surely between the two of them that wouldn’t pose too much of a challenge should they decide to break that particular bond of his. She smiled blissfully against his palm and ducked her face against it to avoid his eyes as she murmured.

“No one else anymore. Not that there ever was after you joined up, though, for the record.”

He bent to kiss her softly. 

“Wouldn’t’ve bothered me.”

She kissed him back and giggled softly against his lips. 

“Lying is bad.”

He chuckled and chose to not refute the claim, instead returning to the vastly more important task of undressing her. Layer after layer of protective material and hidden pockets and purses came off, and finally he divested her of her underclothes, peeling her trousers down her legs last of all and groaning as her bare legs parted as she let them fall back against the bed. He could smell the heady perfume of her core strongly, and the rosy petals of her cunt were just in front of his face as he kneeled on the floor before her. An involuntary growl escaped him, and he pushed her legs further apart. She gasped and started to sit up, reaching for his shoulders in the hopes of pulling him back up on top of her.

“What are you doing? Come here.”

He placed his left hand on her stomach, pressing her gently back into the mattress. He gazed up at her in mild confusion.

“What do you mean what am I doing?”

She blushed, “You’re just… looking down there, I want you to--”

His right hand wandered up her thigh and found its way to her clitorous, where his thumb began to swirl the abundant moisture it found there around her sensitive nub. The sensation must have been pleasurable, because it cut off her sentence sharply. She may have even stopped breathing entirely. Her entire body flexed and he kissed the inside of her thigh gently to ease some of the tension.

“How long has it been, exactly?”

She looked down herself and toward him, still unable to sit up under the heavy weight of his hand pressing into her abdomen. He was alway distressingly able to see through her bravado, and really it had to stop. A lady needed some secrets, after all. She shook her head.

“You’ll laugh.”

The movement and angle of his hand changed, and suddenly one of those large fingers was toying with her entrance.

“I just want to know what level of experience I’m dealing with, woman, just tell me.”

Cait covered her face with both hands and sighed, but the dampness between her legs only continued to seep down onto the mattress so Dorn was fairly confident that she didn’t actually mind the prying.

“I… I haven’t… Ever.”

Dorn smiled despite himself, “Excuse me?”

“No! Don’t laugh! Oh my god this is why I never tell anyone anything!”

He ineffectively attempted to muffle the glee which was so clearly plastering itself over his face.

“You’re joking. You’ve been just--”

“Copying people, yes, that’s what I do. It’s all just a bunch of bullshit to cover up the fact that I’m just some kid that got left in the middle of nowhere who hasn’t had a chance to attempt a social life since I was thrown out from the only home I’ve ever known, a giant fucking library full of monks. So no, I haven’t had the chance. Now please for the love of Sune just… please...”

Her hips thrust up against his hand’s ministrations and she let out a loud frustrated groan. He grinned and pushed his finger slightly further into her clenching passage.

“Just what?”

Her hands were still covering her face and she shook her head.

“Do you not know what you need, oh powerful leader of mine?”

This was not a scenario he had ever played through in his mind in the many long nights he’d spent mulling over how this moment might go should either of them ever work up the nerve to go after the other. He had imagined her shy when naked, perhaps, or maybe even an argumentative little brat who demanded he know what she need without communication but never, not even once had he imagined being her first. There was a moment of concern that he should stop, that she should be allowed to have this moment with someone who she had a less complicated relationship with, but no. Who was better to help her listen to her body than he? So, when she shook her head and continued to cover her face he decided to relinquish the teasing. For now.

“I’m going to use my mouth to make you cum. I am going to suck and kiss your sopping cunt until you can’t see or move anymore, and then I am going to keep going.” She had uncovered her face and was visibly panting once again, but he still he continued. “After I am well pleased with your spendings I will finish undressing and I will help you move farther up onto the bed where I am going to do everything in my power to make you feel as sated and powerful as I can. I will not be gentle, and I expect you will not be either but if either of us ceases to enjoy the activity we will let the other know. When we are both satisfied and I have poured every bit myself into you that I can I am going to hold and stroke you and I am going to tell you,” his breath hitched as he neared his tolerance limit for vocal expression, “I am going to tell you every single thing I love about you and when I’m done I’m going to start it all again, is that sufficient?”

Cait stared at the ceiling, at a loss for words for the second time in her life. She nodded.

“Either cover your mouth or stay reasonably quiet. I will not be interrupted.”

Cait moved a trembling hand back to her face, and without further hesitation Dorn dove into her core with the enthusiasm of a starving man. He sucked her clit into his mouth at the same time he pushed that finger which had been taunting her throughout his little speech deep, deep,  _ deep  _ inside her. She screamed into her hand and clamped her other one down on top of the first just to be sure. Her hips bucked, and he yanked them roughly back down onto the mattress as he began to tongue, bite, and suck every millimeter of her trembling pussy. She came a second time quickly, and he growled against her as she instinctively tried to pull away from the assault of nerve input he was giving her. He pumped his finger in and out of her channel, noting that it was narrow and would likely need to be prepared for what would come later. He changed the angle of his strokes and she cried out again as he began pressing against the soft swelling his questing finger found on the outer wall of her canal. He sucked at her clit desperately, his large mouth clamping down around as much of the sensitive flesh as he could as he pumped his finger in and out of her at a rapidly increasing rate. 

She released her grip on her own mouth and her hands shot down to yank at his hair, pushing him harder against her. The breathless, gasped noises she was making indicated to him that she was about to reach another peak, this one potentially higher than either of the last two quick bursts had been. He increased his pace, roughly dragging his finger across the sensitive inner spot over and over again until--

“Dorn, I feel… ohmygod… Dorn, I... something is happening and I don’t--”

He growled ferociously now, nipping and sucking at her clit with more intensity before withdrawing his finger just enough to ease a second one in. She began to thrash against him so he increased his pace once more. She was barely restraining her voice, his name escaping her repeatedly as a strangled gasp before suddenly she released her death grip on his hair and pressed her hands once again to her mouth as she began to scream. Her body convulsed, and her liquid pleasure poured from her faster than he was able to suck it up. The movement of his fingers never ceased or slowed, and when the flow of her juices subsided he looked up at her.

“Again.”

She shook her head, not to dissuade him but to express her disbelief that her body could be fully demolished and rebuilt again so soon after it had experienced the sensation the first time. He sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh and pushed a third finger inside her.

“Yes. Again.”

It didn’t take long. Really, it was an embarrassingly short amount of time before that feeling was rushing through her body again, and still he didn’t stop. She wasn’t entirely certain how long he knelt between her legs, but she stopped being able to count the orgasms after the fourth rolled through her. They were unlike anything she had ever managed to give herself, she hadn’t even known that spot was there inside her. She was going to have to remember that for the unlikely event that she ever found herself unaided during a moment of need again. Another pulse of warmth washed through her and as her eyes began to lose the ability to focus she weakly reached for her lover.

“Dorn, please.”

He planted a wet kiss against her hip and looked up at her with wild, feral eyes, four fingers still pulsing in and out of her.

“Please, I want to touch you. I can’t focus my eyes, and I can barely move. Come here.”

He shook his head, biting posessively onto her hip and increasing the pace of his fingers within her yet again. She cried out weakly, her body trembling as the continued sensations shuddered through her. She mustered her remaining strength and sat up before managing to press one of her feet against his chest, shoving him back with what little force she could manage. He snarled and grabbed ahold of her calf before he could be knocked prone and she used her newly discovered height advantage to grab ahold of his head by his long, pointed ears and force him to look at her.

“I need you to get onto the bed with me, Blackguard.”

He reached up and pressed his lips to hers, groaning and whimpering as she tugged him up towards her. She managed to get him to his feet where she began scrambling at the ties for his breeches. He kicked his heavy boots off and eased his still relatively clean left hand into her hair. She looked up at him as she tugged his laces free. His eyes were fully black, and his breaths were coming now in long, ragged gasps. She had an idea of something she’d like to do, but didn’t want to interrupt his little scenario if the control of it was something he’d been enjoying. Still, her mouth was watering and she didn’t think he’d like her not asking for something she wanted.

“Can I add a step to the plan?”

He nodded, obviously about ten steps ahead of her as his fingers began tangling into her silken hair. She finished tugging open the fly of his trousers and he aided her in pushing them down over his hips. She knew what a penis was, she had even seen a few in the two decades she’d spent sharing limited bathing facilities with an entire monastery. Her teachers had not been anything that could remotely be construed as “sexual progressives” but still, she had been taught basic human anatomy alongside the other kids in the early days of her schooling. She had also, inevitably, heard stories in the dimly lit taverns she’d spent many a lonely evening in prior to meeting up with Kahlid and Jaheira. She hadn’t seen one in this context, though, and she certainly had never seen one of the size and firmness of the one that was currently jutting out towards her face. 

“Is that normal? Er, I mean… Like, is that a normal size?”

Dorn barked out a laugh and shook his head, gulping to try to encourage his faculties to allow him to speak.

“Not for a human nor for an elf, so not for you. You’ll be ready, though.” He began to twist her long locks of hair up into a messy bun atop her head, anxiously trying to not rush her into the act his entire body was tensed in anticipation for. He tried to smile reassuringly, but based on the flush it brought to her face it must have come into being more as a leer. “I made sure you’d be.”

Cait shivered and returned her gaze down to the throbbing cock in front of her. She wasn’t entirely certain she could even fit the thing in her mouth, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to at least try after the past however-long he’d been down on his knees worshipping her. Her pussy clenched and ached and she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along his length in one firm stroke. Dorn let out a strangled gasp and reached out to grip the bed’s wooden headboard with his free hand to steady himself. Encouraged, she wrapped her long fingers around his girth and began to pump him experimentally. The hand in her hair tightened, nearly imperceptibly nudging her forward. She moaned and graciously accepted Dorn’s invitation. She sucked the tip of him into her mouth, relaxing her neck and allowing his hand to guide her motions until she realized he was restraining himself. She released him with a moist popping sound, and looked up. He released a strangled sound of protest, but she continued pumping her closed hand around his shaft which seemed to temporarily appease him.

“You said you weren’t gonna be gentle. Stop being gentle.”

Dorn choked out a grunt of a laugh before moving his free hand to join the other in her hair. She returned her mouth to his tip and began bobbing her head up and down with his silent instructions. After a few moments he released her hair with one of his hands to grab again at the headboard, and the push and pull of the hand in her hair began to be more forceful. His hips began to thrust forward and she moaned around his member at the evidence that he was actually enjoying this. Enjoying her. He thrust deeper and deeper inside her mouth, but still she was only taking half of his length. It wasn’t enough. She pushed herself forward, trying her best to open the entrance of her mouth enough to accommodate him. This elicited a strangled sound from the hulking half-orc that pleased her enough to try it again. 

He made a series of sounds that could have been intended to be words, but if they were she wasn’t currently capable of hearing them. She gripped his hips in both hands and began bobbing her head faster and faster, feeling him push deeper and deeper into her throat. The hand in her hair was no longer guiding her, just pulling her hair so hard it nearly hurt, but even that small amount of pain shivered through her body and directly to her groin in the form of pleasure. Oh god, did she want to make him release himself for her as he had done for her. It was the most important thing she could ever remember having been tasked with, and the hunger was insatiable. More of the garbled maybe-words filtered through her ears, and the stranglehold Dorn had on her hair tightened even farther causing bright white points to spark behind her eyelids. She pushed harder against him, taking his cock deeper and deeper with each bob of her head. He was truly trying to pull her off of him now, the warning tone in his voice becoming more and more clear through her haze. She knew what he was saying, and she didn’t particularly care enough to stop. She dug her nails possessively into the cheeks of his ass and opened her eyes, looking up into his face as it twisted with the pleasure she was giving him. She waited until he was looking at her to push the last couple of inches inside of her, his cock finally pushing past the tightened muscular entrance at the back of her mouth and deep down into her throat. 

Dorn let out a cry, his hand twisting and easing its grip alternately within her hair. Starting at the base of him, his cock began to pulse and throb inside of her mouth. Hot liquid poured down her throat and she gulped around him, hungrily sucking him down as if her life depended on it. When he had finished she allowed him to tug her off of him. He didn’t speak, just grabbed her roughly by the waist and threw her back unceremoniously against the pillows.

“I should’ve taken you the first night I made camp with you.” He grunted as he crawled up the bed and over her, his eyes glassy and dark and full of too many emotions to name.

“You really should’ve.” She managed to croak through an already sore throat.

His brow knit together with concern and he stroked his hand tenderly along the length of her throat.

“Shouldn’t have forced it like that, you could’ve gotten sick.”

She shook her head, smiling contentedly up at him.

“I wanted to.” 

He kissed her then, his rough hands sliding down the sides of her body to her hips, where he nudged her legs up and around his waist.

“It’d be more comfortable with you facing away, but I--”

She interrupted him with a shake of her head.

“I want to see you, too.”

He smiled, dipping down for another kiss as his still-hard cock nudged against her sopping entrance.

“Next time.”

“Next time.”

She had gotten so worked up again over sucking him off that the solid press of him into her nearly sent her flying over the edge and into one of those powerful mind-shattering orgasms again, but instead she clung to his back, digging her nails into him in an attempt to stay grounded. She didn’t want to pass out, and she suspected she might if another one of those rushes of emotion and pleasure went through her. She scratched at his back and bit down firmly on his throat, intentionally leaving clusters of marks behind in her own display of possessive territorial marking.

“No one else?” She panted into his ear.

“No one else.” He snarled before shifting up onto his knees some and beginning to thrust more forcefully into her from the improved angle. She gasped and clung to him as he pumped in and out of her, his speed gradually increasing the more she made it clear that he had correctly done his job and that she was not in pain. Eventually, when she had fully adjusted to the slightly alien feeling of having another person partially inside her, she began egging him on with calculated scratches and bites, paired with a prodigious amount of her own returning thrusts of her hips. The first time she managed to angle herself in such a way that she could truly meet him blow for blow he let out a pleased grunt and set to work picking up their pace. He raised himself a little further up onto his knees, the new angle causing his thickness to rub directly onto that soft, sweet spot inside her. He kissed her hard and began to pound his hips down into hers, the delicious wet slide of him inside her making it harder and harder to hold herself together.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit hard into her lover’s shoulder as she released a cry of frustration. Dorn seemed to approve of that because he raised himself to nearly kneeling. He knocked her legs from his waist, and hitched one of his legs over hers so her legs were closer together. In this position she could no longer thrust up to meet him, but the feeling of fullness inside her tightened and the drag of him in and out of her became more pronounced. He bent over her, kissing her arms, shoulders, neck, chest, anything he could reach with hot open-mouthed sucking kisses that left a trail of those dark purple bruises behind on her skin. She watched in fascination as they bloomed, so enraptured by the entire experience that she did not have time to prepare herself when she realized he was working his way towards her small breasts. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and the new sensation shot through her light lightning. She cried out and scrabbled her sharp nails against the nape of his neck.

“Dorn, oh gods you’ve gotta stop… I don’t want to cum again until you’re--”

He clamped a hand over her mouth, effectively cutting off her half-hearted protests as he looked up at her from his hunched position. His eyes more than effectively communicated his sentiment of “too bad” to her, so he didn’t bother to unlatch himself to say it out loud. He swivelled his hips and pounded into her without holding back an ounce of strength, and the tip of him struck something inside of her that may as well have been an activation switch. Her body exploded in a sensation of clean, bright light as the overwhelming sensation flooded through her. As it abated, her vision began to dim and her arms stopped responding to her commands as she began to fade into an exhausted unconsciousness. Dorn released her nipple and kissed his way back up to her mouth where he plied her with kisses until it was a little easier for her to stay focused.

When she was able to focus her eyes on his face she saw his preening joy at having forced the orgasm from her. Her limbs shuddered with each attempt at movement so she chose, instead, to simply drape herself over him and let him control the rest of this particular session as he so clearly wanted. She clung to his neck as he continued thrusting into her brutally, and he guided her legs back up around his waist. He pushed his bulky arms beneath her back and scooped her up with him as he reared back onto his haunches fully. He moved them so she could sit comfortably in his lap and held her tight against his chest as he raised and lowered her onto his straining cock with gradually increasing intensity. She clung helplessly to him as he pounded up into her, her body clenching and spasming with the beginnings of what she suspected would have to truly be her final orgasm of the evening. She tangled her hands into his thick, dark hair and dragged her teeth up the muscles of his neck, her breaths coming hot and fast as the depth of his thrusts threatened to send them both toppling over a cliff part of her genuinely believed she wouldn’t survive the fall from. 

“Dorn, please. I need you.”

She murmured against his throat, kissing up his neck before finally pressing her mouth to his in a desperate, searing kiss. He grunted into her mouth and thrust up into her once more, the force of it breaking the contact of their mouths and eliciting one final cry from Cait as her body shuddered through its last vestige of strength. Dorn groaned her name in that deep, smoky rumble of his and she felt him begin to throb and pulse inside of her. The sensation was unbelievably pleasant, and as she began to fade into the high caused by this intense bout of rigorous exercise she began to be aware of the low, continuous litany of words Dorn was rambling against the heated, supple skin of her throat. She did her best to focus, to listen in on the secret little things he’d been thinking about her since that day she’d told him he could join her group, but the pull of that darkness behind her eyelids would not abate. Dorn slid them down the bed, and pulled the soft, higher-than-usual quality fabric of the bedclothes over them without stirring her or dislodging her from his chest.

Cait allowed her eyes to close as she curled herself more securely into her half-orc's chest. She listened idly to the rumbling sound of his words without particularly caring what they were. Besides, in not long at all, if he was a half-orc of his word (which she knew he was) he’d be waking her up to start the entire process over again. She told herself that next time she'd pay attention, and try not to laugh at his sentimentality to cover her own embarrassment. For now she simply laid atop him, no longer worrying about how best to please him or what she was “supposed” to be doing. She simply lay and allowed herself to feel him. Feel the slow rumble of his voice through the muscles of his chest, the weight of his arms on her back, and the slow, careful strokes of his hand up and down her spine as he lulled her into a quiet, restful slumber.

Dorn felt the change in her breathing as her postcoital exhaustion shepherded her off to sleep. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the top of her head, drawing in a great shuddering breath of her familiar scent. He hoped this was the correct decision, that no more threats or imposition would attempt to come between them again, but he knew that hope to be futile. There was a great fight ahead of them, and while he knew he was more than up to the task he was also aware of the fact that even the two of them together would not be enough to face the challenges the creature currently snoring atop him would inevitably face. 

And so, Dorn Il-Khan made one of the most difficult and painful decisions of his life. He decided that he would probably need to apologize to Jaheira. 

Cait stirred slightly atop him, the movement jostling his rapidly reinvigorating erection where it still lay within her. He groaned softly against her scalp, his hips involuntarily moving up towards her even as her own began to shift rhythmically against him. He brushed stray hair from her face, brushing his thumb across her lower lip tenderly before he began the long, careful process of kissing her to wakefulness. 


End file.
